


makes the panties drop

by takesguts



Series: Candy Land [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Creeper Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Open Relationships, Panties, Phone Sex, Rimming, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Scott and Stiles are really good friends. Really, really good friends. The best, some might say.





	makes the panties drop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posseeeeessseeeed *spooky music* see more notes on warnings at the end !

“Stiles!” 

 

Tentatively, Scott knocks on his roommates bedroom door; he checked out the front window and Peter's car wasn't there so he's pretty sure it's safe. Nine times out of ten he comes with his own means of transportation, but way stranger things have happened. 

 

“Stiles,” he calls again, cracking the door open, “Stiles I'm coming in to grab a towel.” 

 

Tiptoeing, Scott opens the door wider and slips in, hand over his eyes. Not that he hasn't seen Stiles or his….Peter, whatever he was, in various stages of disrobe and compromising positions (and not that the views ever been that terrible) but Scott McCall is nothing but polite. Also, Peter is Scott's boss, so. He tries to be extra polite.

 

Peeking through his fingers once he's fully inside, Scott glances at the floor, wary of tripping, and then the bed where Stiles is dozing on his stomach, arms folded underneath his head. Most of his torso is covered in a blanket and his right calf, but Scott can see the pale expanse of the backs of his thighs, stretching all the way up (because Stiles is all legs, honestly) to the sweet curve of his ass where - 

 

Dropping his hand from his eyes, the other curled mid-grab around a towel, Scott turns his body to face the bed and lets out a dreamy sigh. Stiles is rocking a the tiniest, sheerest black panties. Cheekies, Scott's mind supplies, as he steps away from the back of the computer chair and glances at the clock above his roommates door. 

 

Ten fourty-five. Peter is definitely at the shop by now, it's Monday, which means it's delivery day. Crossing the room, Scott carefully climbs onto the bed, until he's hovering on his hands and knees above his friend. 

 

“Stiles,” Scott repeats, reaching up to card his fingers through sleep mussed locks, “wake up.” 

 

They've never had any boundaries, the two of them - they grew up together. Took baths as children together, jerked off together when they hit puberty, and started hooking up casually right out of high school. In between, or during conquests, just as familiarity. It's never been messy, or involved romantic feelings other than both of them being horny bastards. Since Stiles started seeing Peter, though, Scott's kept a distance because his best friend seems happy and like, in love or something maybe. Besides, Scott's been preoccupied with Isaac and how demanding he is, so. There hasn't been a lot or any of their usual fooling around. 

 

However, though Scott McCall may be polite, he also loves his dick. And getting a peep at Stiles in those girly panties is absolutely making his dick happy. 

 

Twisting his fingers in his hair, Scott gives a little vicious tug and he blows in his roommates ear, “Stiles.” 

 

In retrospect, Scott should have expected the flailing, so it's completely his fault when he gets smacked in the face, knuckles catching just beneath his eye. 

 

“Mmmfph, wha?” 

 

“Wakey, wakey,” Scott murmurs, cupping his big palms over Stiles ribcage, smoothing them down sleep warm skin. 

 

Peeking an eye open, Stiles peers groggily over his shoulder, reaching back to settle a hand on Scott's knee. 

 

“Scott?” 

 

“Morning,” Scott nearly growls, deliberately shifting forward to press the semi he's sporting along his ass crack. 

 

“Moooorning,” Stiles drawls, making like he wants to roll onto his back but Scott keeps a hand on his shoulder, unwilling to give up his current view. He wants to snap the waistline of the panties against Stiles skin, wants to tug on them until they're pulled even further up his crack, exposing more of his cheeks. 

 

“What's goin on, Scotty?” 

 

Stiles is clearly confused - Scott doesn't blame him. Everything that's ever happened between them has always been a relatively unspoken thing, aside the occasional, “we cool, right?” And they are, they always are, Scott pities the fools who don't have a friend as cool and as awesome as Stiles. 

 

Scott debates saying he misses Stiles, but they see each other every day still, it's not like he's gone anywhere. They just haven't been banging occasionally. And he isn't missing sex, with how often he is seeing Isaac, so. He settles for the truth. 

 

“Panties,” he answers plainly, smile earnest. 

 

Laughing, Stiles attempts to roll over again, only to be stopped once more. Scott gives into the desire and snaps the elastic of his panties against his hip bone, pressing harder on his shoulder. 

 

“Pervert,” Stiles admonishes, wiggling in a way that is both ridiculous and delighting. 

 

“Peter buy you these?” He questions, pushing the comforter completely out of the way so he can start kneading his thumbs into the dip of Stiles lower back, into those cute little dimples where Scott just wants to sink his teeth. 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“They feel expensive,” Scott comments, not cruelly, but Stiles looks mildly embarrassed anyway, dropping his face back onto his arms. 

 

“It's not, I mean,” he starts to protest, uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey, no, it's okay,” Scott reassures, “I don't care.” 

 

“I know you don't,” Stiles grumbles, then glares over his shoulder again, “you better not.” 

 

Giving another grin, one of those disarmingly charming and eager ones that leaves most boys (including Stiles) just a little bit flustered, Scott reaches down to grab Stiles ass cheeks, squeezing and pushing them together before letting go to watch them jiggle. 

 

“Definitely not. In fact, I'll prove my complete understanding and let you pull those down for me a little, how's that sound?” 

 

There's a brief pause - and Stiles bites his lip contemplatively, pushing up onto his elbows and reaching for his phone. 

 

“I would have to call Peter…” he says, unlocking his screen. 

 

Truthfully, Scott is mildly surprised he hasn't already spoken to Peter about how they have slept together. While unspoken between them, it's always been a conversation of topic with most of their significant others. Or maybe he has and just didn't expect to hook up anymore? For a second, Scott feels guilty. 

 

“You don't have - “ 

 

But the phone is already ringing and what, Stiles facetimes Peter? Scott has half a mind to poke fun but then Stiles would probably bring up how he took up IT classes in secret when he was seeing Danny freshman year. Scott sometimes thinks about it still when he's falling asleep. All those wasted Saturday mornings. 

 

“Good morning, darling,” Peter's voice croons through the speaker, smiling wickedly. Scott has only a half a second to be embarrassed that he's in the FaceTime screen, straddling Stiles thighs, before Peter speaks again, “and good morning, Mr. McCall.” 

 

“Uhh…” Scott says witlessly. 

 

“Good morning Daddy,” Stiles replies, sounding just as affectionate as Peter just had. 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, baby boy?” 

 

This part of their relationship is a little weird to Scott; Stiles always has been a submissive little shit in bed, but Scott's never explored just how deep it went. What exactly Stiles was into, or what he was looking for. That just wasn't their dynamic. Scott isn't particularly dominant himself, outside of his preference to top on most occasions and the usual just off the vanilla path stuff. He will do what's asked for the most part, but has few die hard kinks of his own. 

 

“Just had a question, if you've got a minute,” Stiles answers, pouting playfully. 

 

“Are you in some sort of trouble?” 

 

“Nooo, daddy,” Stiles whines, going as far as kicking his feet a little, “I just woke up. Well, Scott woke me up.” 

 

On the screen, Peter is narrowing his eyes a little thoughtfully, rubbing his jaw, “I can see that.” 

 

“Um, hi.” 

 

He sounds just as dumb as his first attempt. Peter is not a stupid man, which is what makes him such a scary boss because there's no pulling fast ones on him. Even when he isn't there, Scott's almost positive he knows everything that goes on. He was shocked when he wasn't pulled aside about Isaac showing up the other afternoon. 

 

“I wanted to know, I mean,” and wow, Stiles really is a little shit - those big eyes and simpering, red bitten mouth, the way he bats his eyelashes, “do you mind if I play with Scott a little, daddy? It's been a real long time and I miss playing with him.” 

 

Scott feels slightly better about his own rough exhale at the sound of Stiles voice when Peter gives a very similar one, gaze darkening. 

 

“Is playing with daddy not fun anymore sweetheart?” Peter inquires, but Scott can tell the question is mostly just for show. If he was going to say no, or be against it, to say so is easy enough.

 

Scott's cock hardens a little more. 

 

“Of course not daddy,” Stiles gasps, feigning innocence and indignation, “just miss my Scottie is all.” 

 

“Hmm,” Peter hums, folding his hands on his desk, “daddy might feel a little bit better about this if you let daddy watch a little? Just to make sure my baby boy is being properly taken care of.” 

 

In a move of sinuous grace Scott is embarrassed as a best friend to say he didn't know Stiles was capable of, his friend finally manages to flip onto his back. He reaches above him to set the phone up against the lamp, giving Peter a view of the whole bed. 

 

“Can Peter watch you gimme a kiss Scotty?” Stiles asks, turning that irresistible pout to him and Scott is helpless. He hooks his hands at the top of Stiles thighs, so his ass is resting on Scott's own folded legs. Exhibitionism isn't really his thing - despite Isaac's insistence on jumping him in public venues - he's more of a work from home, work his magic kinda guy, but. It's just a kiss, and Stiles is being so sexy right now. 

 

“Yeah,” Scott says lowly, leaning forward to settle his palms on either side of Stiles shoulders while Stiles slides his own hands around Scott's biceps and tugs himself up. “I don't mind.” 

 

Then they're kissing, and damn, maybe Scott really did miss this in a way. Stiles is an excellent kisser; sweet and receptive. Leaning all of his weight into one hand, Scott curls the other around the back of Stiles skull, cradling as he tilts his face up for a better angle. It's lazy, and wet - tongues touching and teeth clicking. Stiles is shifting restlessly, beneath him now, squirming, hooking his ankles at Scott's lower back. 

 

It's almost easy to forget about being watched, with the familiar way their bodies and mouths move together. But Scott looks up anyway, just to see - his eyes make contact with Peter's. The man has leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. Scott can't see his hands, most likely folded in his lap but there's a subtle shift in his shoulder, like he's stroking his thigh, or his - 

 

Scott blushes a little, and closes his eyes. 

 

After a few long minutes, Stiles turns his face away with a giggle, the wet sound of their lips parting loud and mildly obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Scott wonders if Peter could hear it. 

 

Stiles rolls over again, back onto his stomach and Scott's mostly all the way hard but when Stiles pushes up on his hands and knees, legs spread, back arched, Scott tilts his head back and groans. 

 

“What do you think daddy?” 

 

“I think you look very happy, baby,” Peter responds, “I think Scott should pull those panties down a little, what do you think?” 

 

If Scott was unsure whether his boss was turned on before, he's definitely not now. This is definitely crossing a million and one lines and breaking all sorts of rules but Scott is absolutely aroused, and it's only getting more urgent. He wastes little time in obeying, pulling the fabric down until it drops to the crook of his knees. Stiles is giving a cute little shimmy and Scott gives him a teasing slap. 

 

“Gorgeous, isn't it?” 

 

“Yeah,” Scott agrees mindlessly, using his thumbs to part Stiles ass cheeks. Stiles has always been softer the most guys, and his ass. That ass. Just pert and nearly hairless and - Scott leans down and takes a deep breath before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Stiles hole, stroking his tongue lightly. “So gorgeous.” 

 

On screen, Peter grunts, a deep masculine sound that has a shiver running across Scott's own taint. Taking another rough inhale Scott hooks one arm around Stiles knees, and keeps him spread, forcing him to fall back to his elbows. 

 

“Scott!” Stiles shrieks, followed by a breathy little laugh as Scott works his tongue into his asshole, stroking languorously. “Ohhh, Scotty.” 

 

Something inside Scott rumbles in mild satisfaction at the sound of his name on his best friends lips while his boyfriend watches. Most likely some psychology shit about Scott having been here first, regardless of the status of their relationship. Besides, nobody eats ass like Scott McCall; years of experience doesn't match up to being truly passionate about something. And Scott is truly passionate about cute asses. 

 

Like he's got something to prove, he starts eating Stiles out like he's starving. 

 

“He's being really good to me daddy,” stiles cries out and Scott's dick gives a sympathetic twitch. 

 

“Shit,” Scott laughs, panting just a little. All around his mouth feels wet and messy, drool slipping down his chin.

 

“Daddy can see that,” comes Peter's voice, “I think it's safe to say you will be well taken care of.” 

 

As turned on as Scott is by this whole bizarre morning twist - and as surprised he is at his own nonchalance about it - he's relieved that Peter won't be watching the entire ordeal. In this position, Scott is pretty much mostly hidden, aside from the top of his head and the shift of his arms and shoulders. He's not entirely sure how okay with his boss watching him have full on sex with Stiles he could manage to be. 

 

“Aww, daddy,” Stiles pants, “are you leaving us?” 

 

Pulling back for a moment, Scott wipes a hand over his mouth and jaw, and looks up through his own eyelashes. 

 

“While I'd love to stay, I've got some work to do,” Peter says gently, but suddenly all business, “and I think maybe your play time should be private, since it's been awhile huh?” 

 

Stiles nods earnestly, propping chin in his palms, “Okay daddy, I understand.” 

 

“Remember to behave,” Peter says sternly, and he seems to be looking at Scott as well, “I would hate to find out about something later that makes me regret being so generous.” 

 

See, Scott thinks to himself, definitely scary. He's not even sure what Peter could mean, but Stiles might. He’ll ask when they hang up. 

 

“Best behavior,” Stiles promises, giving a jaunty little wave as he purses his lips in a noisy kiss. Scott reaches down and squeezes his cock reassuringly. 

 

“Have a good time, boys.” 

 

Okay, maybe another squeeze. 

 

Once the call is ended, Stiles drops the precious little slut act and demands, “get back to it, Scotty.” 

 

Scott frowns, but does as he's told as he leans back down, “Daddy, huh?” 

 

“Peter prefers some sort of honorific,” Stiles explains, and Scott can practically hear the eyeroll. He presses the tip of his thumb just below where hes slowly starting to fuck his tongue in and out of Stiles body. “Fuck, yeah, gimme your fingers. You're making me feel so good.” 

 

Warming at the praise, Scott moves his mouth away to sink his thumb all the way in. It's obvious Stiles is a little loose, judging by the give of his hole. It's slick from Scott's ministrations, but definitely stretched from his probable night before activities. Peter does have a big dick. Not that Scott's looked super closely, but it's definitely girthier than Scott's own. If only a little shorter. 

 

It's hard not to notice these things. 

 

“And uh,” Stiles continues around a moan, and Scott blinks, entranced by the view of his thumb fingering Stiles, it takes him a moment to realize his roommate has started talking again, “I really like it.” 

 

There's a heaviness to the statement that Scott doesn't fail to notice; not a bad heavy, but a serious one. Scott knows if he put a stop to this right now, Stiles would answer any questions he wanted to ask right now. About Peter, about the whole situation. This is his invitation to talk about it. 

 

Then Stiles clenches around his thumb, shooting a flirty grin over his shoulder and Scott McCall is really polite, okay? But he's not a saint. 

 

“Does that mean I get to be Uncle Scotty?” 

 

Cackling, Stiles tosses the lube back at him a little forcefully, “shut the hell up, you wanna stick your dick in me or what? Didn't you come in here and come onto me? You don't get to be a jerk, Scotty boy.” 

 

Scott laughs and bites at the curve of his ass; they're best friends. They can talk later, or not at all. There's all the time in their world.

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild warnings! : Scott and Stiles have hooked up with each other while in former relationships though I like to think they were mostly open with their more serious partners 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter only allowed Scott and Stiles to hook up given his permission and the permission to be a bit of a voyeur without any previous conversation with Scott or stiles on the matter 
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles DOES adopt a bit of a little headspace, and Scott is not very informed or aware of the situation and logistics and teases him a bit about it 
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing too serious I hope! This 'verse is all in good kinky fun and boys being boys and all sex positivity.


End file.
